Much Ado About Unaging
by Yuki Usagi-Nyan
Summary: Rei and Tyson are chibi-ized? And they look like EIGHT YEAR OLDS? Kai has mixed feelings? Only Max can calm chibiTyson down? WARNING: Contains shounen-ai, so back out if disliked. Rated T for mild swearing. Kai/Rei & Max/Tyson


Me: I'm back with an one-shot! And it's for a very special someone whose birthday is today!

Kai: Who?

Me: My Nee-chan!

Rei: Why are we here?

Me: Cuz' you're in my one-shot? Why else? Oh, and Max, sweetie, will you please do the disclaimer?

Max: Sure, but what's with that nickname?

Me: You're sooo cute, that's why…

Max: Usagi doesn't own Beyblade or its' characters, just the plot!

* * *

Author's Notes:

Contains shounen-ai [boys love] so leave if you don't like!

Pairings are Kai/Rei and Max/Tyson

ROLLING CHAPPIE!

* * *

Kai's POV

What. The. Hell. Is. Going. On. HERE? There's a chibi version of Rei sitting there STARING at me! WTF? There's also a chibi Tyson, is the world ending? And why are they dressed liked elementary students? Wait, it's not my character to rant like that. Rei has even longer hair as a kid? Is that even physically possible? I feel these strange feelings for him that I couldn't make of before, but they were slowly revealing their identities?

"Guys, what happened?" I asked, feeling like Captain Obvious himself. Everyone blinked at me in surprise.

"Oh, nothing much, we just reverted back to our eight-year-old selves, nothing to worry about… WE'RE LOOKING LIKE WEIRD LITTLE CHIBI VERSIONS OF OURSELVES AND YOU'RE ASKING US WHAT HAPPENED? HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?" chibiTyson answered, and ended up shouting. How very like him. He doesn't sound like a leader in that high pitched voice of his…

"I KNOW I LOOK RIDICULOUS!" chibiTyson shouted, bursting into tears. "Ch-chief, *hiccup*, why a-are me a-and *hiccup* Rei th-the only *hiccup* ones' who ch-changed?"

"Even Dizzi doesn't know sorry chi-Tyson." Kenny answered, grinning slightly. chibiTyson burst out crying, again.

"Shhhhh, it'll be fine," Max whispered soothingly as he walked up to chibiTyson and hugged him to his chest. chibiTyson hiccupped a few more times into Max's chest and fell silent. Soon, soft, even breathing was heard. Max lifted him easily and whispered, "I'm gonna go get him to bed."

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone nodded, silently snickering. Tyson/chibiTyson ONLY calms down around Max and you know why, right? (A/N: I like having Max as the dominant one… hehehe…) Kai realized that Rei was the only one silent throughout the whole chibiTyson affair. "Hey, Rei, are you okay?" He asked gently, not wanting to have the Chinese boy bursting out in tears like their leader did…

"Oh, I'm fine," chibiRei replied, after a slight pause. He was taking the chibi-ization business pretty damn well compared to chibiTyson. "What makes you think I wasn't okay?"

"You were quiet the whole time, too quiet, if you ask me." Kai answered without wavering. Even he himself didn't know why he was so talkative around the nekojin today. Maybe he felt that the boy was easier to approach after the chibi-ization. Who knows? "Do you wanna go a quick walk with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not to." chibiRei replied easily. "I need some exercise, anyways."

"Then let's go."

chibiRei jumped off the coffee table he was seated on and headed out, only slightly annoyed by the fact that he couldn't reach the door handle anymore and the fact that his hair was dragging on the floor. The bluenette was already far ahead, but he paused and waited for the currently younger boy to catch up. They walked in a comfortable silence.

"I've only been thinking about this seriously after I was shrunk." chibiRei suddenly said, breaking the said silence. Kai stopped and stared at the Chinese nekojin. chibiRei stared right into his eyes. "I may never return to my original body, but I love you, I really do."

"You really do? I've also had these feelings for you that I didn't understand before, but seeing you like that suddenly made me realize that I loved you and I still do." Kai burst out before he could stop himself. "I-I mean if you don't mind me loving you back, that is."

"Who wouldn't want the person they love to return their feelings?" chibiRei asked, smirking. "Oh, and kiss me, will you?"

"Sure, why the hell not?" Kai replied, bending down to kiss the shorter boy. They parted, blushing. "Let's head back before they send out flyers for our whereabouts."

"'Kay, as long as I am with you…"

* * *

"… Max?" chibiTyson asked, waking up to find himself cuddled to said blondes' chest. Max showed no reaction of having heard chibiTyson other than shifting a little and snuggling a little closer to the smaller boy. chibiTyson blushed, but fell asleep again, in his lovers' arms...

* * *

My first attempt at a oneshot, so don't kill me. It's a present for my Nee-chans' birthday!

Adieu!


End file.
